Guard
by WhiteHaze
Summary: Rin and the rest of his class are assigned a mission. To guard and help Sam and Dean Winchester from Abaddon and anything that appears a threat. Will Rin be able to hide the fact that he's the son of Satan from the brothers or will Abaddon find out first and come after him. Sorry, crappy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**~True Cross Academy~**

Yukio, Rin, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi and Izumo are currently walking to Mephisto's office. They'd gotten a text message from him to come to his office after cram school for a group mission. No one knew what the mission was, they were all thinking of what it might be. When they reached the door to Mephisto's office, Yukio knocked on the door before entering; once they all entered they shut the door and remained silent, waiting to hear what the big mission was all about. One of the first things Yukio noticed was that, besides Mephisto, they were the only ones in the office. _'If it's a mission that requires all of us then why aren't there any other exorcists?'_ Yukio thought while looking at his students. The others must have thought the same for they were looking at each other with confusion, than Yukio.

"So, what's this mission you wanted to speak to us about, Sir Pheles?" Yukio spoke up, irritated by silence. Mephisto smirked, which to those who didn't know about his heritage would simply think of it as weird. But to Rin and Yukio, they knew his heritage and therefore knew that he has something big planed for them.

"It's simple, you will be guarding two brothers, and making sure they're out of harm's way for a certain amount of time". Yukio blinked. "That's it?" He asked, he didn't mean to be rude but for a whole class to guard these bothers but also Rin, the son of Satan to guard them as well? There has to be more to the mission then what Mephisto says.

"Yes, but there's some information you need to know about the two brothers but I'll be leaving that to the one that asked of me to help guard them" Just as he finished Rin abruptly spun around and stared at a man with short dark brown hair in a suit wearing a trench coat. Everyone looked surprised at how this man came into the room without anyone noticing him.

"Everyone, this is Castiel. He's an angel" Everyone stared at him, flabbergasted by what they've just heard. They were in the presence of an angel, but what Rin found strange was why is an angel at True Cross Academy asking for their help? "I'll leave the explaining to you" Spoke Mephisto, they all looked back at the angel who had made his way to the side of the room before speaking.

"The brothers you'll be guarding are Sam and Dean Winchester. They are what you'd call hunters". He stopped, waiting to see if anyone had any questions before speaking. Shima raised his hand slightly. "Question, what are hunters? Judging by the mission and all, I have a feeling that they don't hunt animals" Castiel looked into his eyes. Shima found it a bit unsettling. His gaze didn't seem to hold any emotion, quite the opposite to what Shima thought what an angel what be like.

"Hunters are people that don't hunt animals, but the supernatural, like how you students exorcist demons except they hunt and kill any supernatural beings that cause harm to humans". Rins tail twitched slightly at that. _'I'm the son of Satan, would they try to kill me even though I haven't harmed or killed anyone?' _Rin wondered, a bit nervous now with this thought in mind. Castiel then turned to stare into Rins eyes, noticing his worries. "Don't worry" He said, grabbing everyone's attention "I am well aware of what you are, Rin Okumura. If worse happens I'll make sure they don't harm you" He said calmly. He expression never faltering. Everyone glanced at Rin who let out a small sigh of relief as he relaxed, knowing that he didn't have to worry much.

"Abaddon is back" He said. Both Mephisto, Yukio and Bons eyes widen with shock. Rin, Konekomaru, Shima, Shiemi and Izumo just looked at the others wondering who Abaddon is. Castiel, must've noticed there confusion because he started explaining "Abaddon is a demon, one of the last Knights of Hell or Gahenna as you like to call it".

"Knights of Hell, is she a Demon King?" Izumo asked curiously. "No, the Knights of Hell aren't as powerful as the Demon Kings; the Knights of Hell were hand-picked by Lucifer himself. Dean and Sam are looking for a way to kill her and need protection and help, that's why God sent me to ask for your help" He finished. Rin slowly raised his hands, signalling that he has a question. "I don't understand something, it's clear that she isn't a normal demon but what I'm wondering is how do we know if it's her or another demon?" Bon growled at Rin "You an idiot or something!? Haven't you been listening in class?" He growled at Rin who only glared back. "No, he's correct" Castiel said to Bon, who only stared with his mouth hanging open at the angels response. "Demons in the western parts of the world are different to the ones here, but live in different places. For example, demons here live in Gehenna while demons over in America, Australia, England, Sweden etc. live in Hell, the two completely different. Also have different rulers. Gehennas ruler is Satan while Hells ruler is Lucifer, but your methods of attacks will still work on them". He finished, everyone nodded

"You have an hour to pack, when you're done come back to my office, understood?" Everyone nodded but before they all left Rin stopped "How long will we be gone?" Everyone stopped, no one had thought about that, they were all thinking about the new information Castiel had given them. Mephisto looked over to Castiel who then looked over to Rin "I don't know, you'll be gone for a long time, maybe a month or so, maybe longer" He said, Rin stood there for a couple of seconds before leaving with Yukio and the others.

It's been a bit over an hour and Rin, Yukio, Bon, Konekomaru and Shiemi are now currently waiting in Mephistos office as they waited for the others. When the others finally arrived, Castiel began explaining to them the story a bit more. "When Abaddon came back to this world, she started hunting down the Winchesters, now she's trying to become the ruler of hell. While with the Winchesters, don't do anything until they ask or say so or if I say so. Also Rin, you can fight with your flames and you don't have to hide your tail. The demons know that Satan has a son but they don't know that the blue flames is the sign of his powers, but don't revealed that you're the son of Satan, if they find out they'll won't be as nice as the demons here". Rin nodded telling Castiel that he understands, although Rin is glad that he doesn't have to cramp his tail under his shirt. "I've been tagging along with them at times, Dean doesn't agree with people guarding them so he may seem rude". Everyone remained silent.

"Are we all ready?" He asked the group they all nodded. Castiel turned to Mephisto "I thank you for helping us, you have Gods thanks", He said bowing.

"Oh it's no problem at all, I'm glad to help in any way I can". He said with his normal smirk. Castiel then turned to the group before they all disappear from Mephistos office.

They were in Mephistos office one minute then when Rin blinked they were inside a large room with bookshelves on each side of the room and three long tables lined in the middle of the room with two young adults sitting down, one reading through some old books while the other on a laptop. They both looked up, the one reading books rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you we didn't need help, Cass" He said with annoyance. Judging by how unhappy he was with their presence, Rin had a feeling that he's Dean. Rin then noticed the guy at the laptop, who he guessed to be Sam, staring at his tail and then at the group, then at his brother. "Dean, whether you like it or not it's for you and Sams protection" Dean only turned away, rolling his eyes again. He looked like he wanted to argue more but remained silent. "Fine, just don't annoy me" He said with annoyance. Now that Rin looked at him more, he noticed how tense he looked and how tired he was. The exorcists didn't know what to do, afraid that if they make a noise they'll anger Dean. Sam, noticing their behavior spoke up.

"So uh…What are you names?" He asked trying to start up a conversation to brake the silnce. Yukio started one by one telling them their names; even Dean lifted his head a little. "My name is Yukio Okumura and he's brother Rin" He said gesturing to Rin. "Those two girls are Izumo and Shiemi and the rest are Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima". He finished. Both Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows at their names, probably at how foreign they sounded. "Okay, well ah, sit wherever and don't pay any attention to Dean, he's a bit precious at times" He said with a grin. As Rin walked to sit down at a chair near Dean he noticed him turn his head slowly to glare at his brother who only smiled in return. It made Rin laugh a bit inside at how similar they are to the Winchesters.

The others had a look around the place and the books while Yukio went over to Sam and asked about what they are researching. Rin's tail swooshed sided to side and at the movement Dean looked at what was making the noise and noticed Rins tail. Dean's eyebrows raised with surprise. "Hey, kid what's with the tail?" He asked, gesturing toward the movement of Rin's tail. Everyone fell silent and looked at Rin. "Uhh…" Rin didn't know what to say, he was worried that if he said something wrong that it'll make the mission more complicated because they don't trust him. "He's half demon" Castiel spoke up, startling Rin. Sam's face perked up a bit with curiosity while Deans got serious. "You trust a demon, Cass? Not only that but you showed him where we're hiding!?" Rin flinched slightly when Dean raised his voice. He knew it, he knew that the brothers' will be angry at the fact that a demon has to not only help them, but guard them.

"Dean stop" Dean turned his head to look at Sam. "Have you noticed that the others aren't worried about it either, not only that but for Cass to know and to stick up for him can mean that he really Is here to help us". Rin relaxed slightly, knowing that one of them can understand and wasn't afraid of him. "Where they come from they have a place called Gehenna, it's like Hell but with different types of demons. Dean you don't have to worry, most demons over there live with humans or even help them. Unlike here". He said, standing beside Rin showing Dean that he won't allow him to kill him or kick him out. Defeated, Dean sat back down and turned back to his work while rubbing his face in frustration. Castiel on the other hand, looked back at Rin before sitting down at a chair and stared at the table in front of him.

Night time came and the group of exorcists in training became tired. Rin was falling asleep but when a yawn escaped his lips, he woke up again. _'God this is more boring than school'_ He thought to himself. Rin looked around the room till his eyes landed on a couch, he got up and walked over to the couch and flopped down. His eyes immediately became heavy and he fell asleep. Dean watched him fall asleep on the couch, his tail swaying side to side as he slept. He turned back to his research but his mind began to wonder.

'_Can we trust him? He's a demon after all but Cass did say that over where the kids came from that some demons live peacefully with humans, I find it even funnier the fact that demons have tails. HA!' _Dean smiled at that thought. _'Tomorrow' _He thought. _Tomorrow I'll see if we can rust him'_.

**Hello everyone! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think I know I have other fanficitons to finish writing but I felt like writing this. I hope you like it **


	2. New Day

"Nii-san, wake up". Rin could feel hands on his shoulders, slightly shaking his shoulders in the attempt to wake him up. Rin groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see his brother in front of him. He looked over Yukio's shoulder to see the others already up and sitting at the table. He slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Normally he would've ignored Yukio, complain, then go back to sleep until the last minute. But because he and the rest of his class mates are on an important mission, he can't afford to be lazy, seeing as not only does he have to protect the brothers, but he also wants to prove to Dean that he and the others are capable of helping them.

"Morning" said Sam, looking up from his laptop for a few seconds before turning back to whatever he was doing.

"Morning" said Rin back. _'At least one of them is nice' _Rin thought to himself as he sat down between Shima and Izumo at the table. Rin looked up to see that Dean wasn't here. Curious as to where he was Rin was about to ask but quickly closed his mouth. After the two finding out that he's half demon, Rin would feel awkward asking where the older brother is, he felt like that if he asked it would seem like he's invading their personal space by wanting to know where they were or are going all the time. _'But we're suppose to _protect them, right? So, me wanting to know would seem understandable' But before Rin could must up the courage to ask, Shiemi beats him to it.

"Uh, Sam?" Asked Shiemi in a quiet voice. Sam looks up from his work to look at the one who called his name. "I was just wondering, uh…Where's your brother?" She asked quietly. Sam looked at her for a couple of seconds and looked down, almost like he's trying to find an answer. "Oh! You don't have to say, I was just wondering is all" She said. "Oh no, it's okay, it's just that he's gone out to get some food and the paper, he should be back soon" He said with a small smile before turning back to his work.

Everyone was quiet again, not knowing what to do. Awkwardness was dense in the air but none of the students were gain enough to speak, afraid that they'd be annoying Sam by interrupting his work. Surprisingly, Sam closed his laptop shut and placed it on the table in front of him and spoke. "I'm a little curious, what type of demons do you deal with, like can they posses humans? Or…." Sam trailed off, not knowing what else to ask, but just left it like that. "Some can, yes. There are Low level, mid-low level, mid level, mid-high level and high level demons. Depending on what level they are they can posses certain things" Yukio finished, pushing up his glasses.

"So depending on what level they are they posses different things, if not all can posses humans then what can they posses?" Sam asked. Before Yukio could explain, Dean came in through the front door on the second floor and made his way down to the table. He through the paper over to Sam and made his way into the kitchen to put the groceries away. When he was done, he made his way back into the room, pulled out a chair away from the group of exorcists and sat down with a bottle of beer. Everyone looked at him funny. They were told that the oldest wouldn't be pleased with being guarded but they didn't think he'd still be sulking about it.

Sam noticing Deans' behavior leaned on the his elbows, looking straight at his brother. When Dean ignored Sams' stare he spoke. "Don't tell me you're still sulking over this, Dean" Dean rolled his eyes and nearly slammed his bottle of beer on the table which startled the teens. Dean sat up in his chair and looked directly into Sam's eyes. "We don't need to guarded, we can take care of ourselves, Sammy. I don't know what's worse, being protected by high school students or having a demon protect us" He said raising his voice. Rin flinched at this but remained silent, not wanting to anger him and make matters worse for the rest of them, but he was slowly getting tired of being treated like he's dangerous. He can understand why Dean wouldn't trust him straight away, he is a demon after all, the very thing they hunt and kill, the very thing that kills innocent people and ruined many the lives of more. But isn't the fact that not only has he done nothing wrong, but also the fact that Castiel, an angel, trusts him. Isn't that enough evidence? Apparently not.

"Dean, Cass obviously wouldn't have done this without a good reason, you know that. Besides, remember what he said about how where they came from it's not unheard of for demons to live peacefully with humans. It's obvious that some are trusted over there, why can't we trust Rin? He hasn't done anything, nor has he acted like any demon we've meet". He had a point, unlike demons they've meet in the past, Rin hasn't acted like one, he acts like a normal high school student. The ones they've encountered in the past either act like smart-asses or are very sarcastic.

Dean glanced over at Rin before eyeing his brother again. His brows scrunching up together in anger and frustration. "Look at him, Sammy. Demon or half demon he's still a demon. Hell, I beat he's possessing some innocent kid like what all the other demons do!" At this Rin snapped, he suddenly stood up, his chair falling over behind him in the process. Rin slammed his hands on the table and glared at Dean. Sam and the others were a bit taken aback by his actions but Yukio had stood up, getting ready if his twin were to attack. "My mother was human, you hear that? Human! This means that I was born with this body. I'm not possessing anyone!" Sam, along with the rest of his class mates were surprised by what he said, but Dean on the other hand just stared at him, the look of non believing in his eyes as he looked at Rin in the eyes. This only angered Rin even more, because to him it seemed like he didn't care or just didn't believe him.

But Rin didn't say another word; he was waiting to hear what Dean will say. "How do I know you're not lying?" He said simply. He knew it, he knew that Dean wouldn't believe him and Rin was about to stomp over to Dean and hit him but Bon, Shima and Yukio had gotten in front of him and behind, making sure Rin didn't get any closer to Dean. "Nii-san, please calm down, starting a fight isn't going to solve anything, in fact it'll prove to him that you cannot be trust". Rin stopped, as much as he hated it, he was right. Rin, suppressing a growl, picked up his chair and sat back down again, not looking Dean in the eyes. The others sat back down as well. The room fell into an uncomfortable silent's. It was like that for a couple of minutes until Rin picked up the same presence as when he was in Mephistos' office, he looked up to see Castiel standing behind Sam.

Sam, noticing Rin looking behind him, turned around in his seat to see what he was looking at, soon everyone followed. "I found its location" He simply said.

"Where?" Asked Dean, now sounding serious. Castiel remained silent as Dean started packing items into a duffle bag. Sam, also proceeded into packing. After a few minutes Dean turned around when Castiel didn't answer. "Where, Cass?" He said. Castiel still remained silent but after a few moments, he spoke.

"It's in Mississippi" He said. Dean, after getting his answer, turned his attention back to packing. The others didn't have a clue what they were talking about but one thing was clear, they were looking for someone. Izumo stood up and asked "What is?"

Sam stopped packing and looked over at the young group of exorcists, then at Dean, then at Castiel. "The First Blade" He said. Everyone's eyes widen except for Rins', who didn't know what this First Blade is. "Are you serious? Why are you looking for it?" Bon asked with a shocked expression plastered on his face. "Because it's the only thing that can kill Abaddon" Said Sam.

"Question" Said Rin, everyone looked at him. "What's the First Blade?" He asked with a curious look. Everyone, except for Castiel, Shiemi and the two brothers, nearly fell to the ground at what they had just heard. "Don't you ever pay attention in class? Weren't you raised by Father Fujimoto? How could you've not known about the First Blade?!" Shouted Bon. Rin pushed Bon away from him and looked at Castiel, knowing that he'd tell him.

"Well?" He asked the angel. Castiel looked directly at Rin before speaking.

"Little is known about it, but it's said to be the only thing that can kill a Knight of Hell". He finished, never breaking eye contact with Rin. Rin nodded in understanding, bits coming back that he remembered one of his cram school teachers talking about in class.

"Dean" Sam whispered at Dean, making sure no one else can hear them. But what they don't realize is that because of his demon heritage, his hearing, sense of smell and eye sight are stronger than that of a human, and therefore is able to hear what Sam is whispering about.

"We need his help on this one" He whispered. He could hear Dean sigh and move his feet.

"I know, the only problem is that he'd want something in return" Dean grumbled back. They were silent for a few moments before he could hear someone walk over to them. It was Dean. "We're ready, we just need to have a few words with Crowley" He said. And for the first time, Castiels' face showed emotion: Worry.

"Dean-" He started but was cut off.

"I know, Cass, but we need him, as much as I hate him, we still need him. Besides, he can't do anything". Dean began walking towards the back of the room and Sam and Castiel followed. The group of young exorcists looked at each other for a minute and proceeded to follow. On the way, Shima quickened his pace and walked next to Sam and asked "So, who's Crowley?" Everyone wanted to know and their curiosity was eating at them. The way the Winchesters acted and talked about him meant that he was a big deal. Sam looked over at Shima before stopping in front of a huge metal door. "He's the King of Hell".

**All done~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought of it. **


	3. Curiosity

The King of Hell?. Rin tensed at hearing this. He knew that it wasn't his biological father, Satan. But even so, it sent shivers down his spine. He was worried that the moment he walked through that door and stood in plain site that the King of Hell would instantly know who he is, and that scared him.

"Rin?" Rin was pulled out of his thoughts by Shiemi's concerned voice. "You okay? Everyone has entered the room except you" She said in a soft voice. Rin gave her a small reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine" He lied. He didn't want to worry anyone, or seem weak.

Shiemi seemed a bit hesitant but nodded and walked inside the room. Rin remained outside for a few seconds, taking in deep breaths and walked in. As he entered he noticed that a shelf was moved aside, showing another room. "We need your help, Crowley" Said Dean harshly. Rin could hear a soft chuckle as he slowly approached the group. When he reached the group, they moved aside a bit so that Rin could see what was going on. The group were a good two feet away from the brothers. The Winchesters were in front of a table and on the other side of the table was a small man who looked to be in his twenties or thirties, sitting down in a chair, with chains around his ankles, neck and wrists; which were also chained to the table. Rin then noticed that the chains had some marking on them, but he was too far away to see what they were.

"What do we have here" Said Crowley. Rin could hear an accident to his words but couldn't place what country. "You trust this demon yet you don't trust me? I feel offended" He said, sarcasm lacing his voice. Rin tensed a bit, even though Castiel told him that these demons won't know about his heritage, he was still nerves and a bit jumpy.

Dean rolled his eyes, still showing that he wasn't happy with it. "He's differ-" Dean was cut off by Crowley, who was still looking at Rin, studying him, trying to pry him open and that didn't go well with his nerves. "There's something different about you" He said, looking Rin up and down. Rin swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. "He's half demon" Said Dean, sounding irritated that he was cut off before.

Crowley looked at Dean, then back at Rin, a curious look in his eyes, like he's trying to find the answer to something but just can't figure it out. "The energy you give off is different to other demons I've met. One of your parents is from the other demon world, what's it called again?" He said, leaning forward, obviously taking a shine to Rin. "Gehenna" Answered Rin. He wasn't as nerves as before, the questions and the curious look that Crowley kept giving him was worrying him, but at the same time he felt calm around the King of Hell, was it because he's a demon, not only that but the son of Satan? Was it because he was safe? He didn't know.

"Supposedly, demons from Gehenna are stronger then the demons here" He said, his curious look gone, now replaced with what seemed to be a bit of a challenging expression. Deans' patience now gone, spoke up. "Okay, enough with the questions, you two can get buddy-buddy later, for now let me speak" He said. Crowley slumped in his chair and turned his head to Dean, a rather annoyed expression plastered on his face.

"Fine" he said with his thick accident. This time Sam spoke. "We need your help" He repeated what Dean said previously. Crowley's face scrunched up with irritation. "What are you, stupid? I heard your brother the first time, princess. What do you need help with?" He said a bit quickly, obviously unhappy. Sam glared at Crowley for calling him princess, but didn't say anything. He looked over to Dean and gave him a look, indicating for him to speak.

Dean once again rolled his eyes and walked a little closer to Crowley and said calmly. "We need your help to find he First Blade" He said a bit monotone. Crowley's once irritated expression quickly changed to a mixture of shock and disbelief. Rin didn't know what was so important about this 'First Blade' but by the look on the Demon King, it must be important.

"And why do you want my help? You two boys seem to be fine on your own" Said Crowley with what seemed to be a hint of annoyance.

He stared at Rin for quite a while, even when he spoke he still held his gaze. "Fine, but..." He continued. "I want to come with you, chains on"

"No" Spoke Dean quickly. It was Crowley's turn to roll his eyes, but it was gone and now replaced with a smirk.

"Suit yourself, I won't help you then" He countered. Rin could now understand what Sam had meant when he said that he'd want something in return.

"Dean…" Sam trailed off, looking straight at Dean with a look, a look that said that they had no other choice. Dean sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. "Fine, but the cuffs remain on and you do not leave my side, got that?" Dean said harshly, glaring intensely at Crowley, who only returned a smirk.

"Yes, yes, cuffs remain. Now, when do we leave" He said eagerly. Obviously cutting down to the chase. "First tell us where we're going" Said Dean.

Crowley chucked, "Oh no, if I do that you'll leave without me" Dean scrolled and turned his head to the side, facing away from Crowley looking annoyed. _'I gather the Winchesters do that all the time' _Rin thought to himself. "We'll go in five minutes" He said before leaving. The rest of the group followed, but Rin remained. Holding his gaze with Crowley's.

There were some questions he wanted to ask the demon, but remained silent. He could sense Castiel's presence behind him and decides to leave. As he walked past he could see Castiel eyeing him closely. "Rin" He said in his monotone voice. Rin stopped walking and turned to face the angel. "Yes?" Said Rin nervously. He didn't know why he was nervous, he didn't do anything wrong. But the angels gaze unnerved Rin to the core.

"I want you to go with _the_ Winchesters to find the First Blade" He said casually. Rin blinked. '_He wants me to go with them?' _Rin could already hear Yukio and Dean's protests but had to wonder why.

"Wouldn't it be a bit dangerous for me to go?" He asked.

"Yes" He said. "But I've got a feeling that your presence and abilities there would help in some way, also Ryuji and Shima will be with you as well" He said.

Rin nodded, he felt a bit better knowing that two of his friends would be with him. "Why would my presence help?" He could help asking, it was bugging him. "There's a high chance that Demons will be there. Even though they do not know of you heritage, doesn't mean they cannot sense your energy. When they do, they'll most likely won't engage". He said.

Rin's eyes went wide. "If they can feel my presence then they'll know about me, so I shouldn't go then, right?" Asked Rin a little frantic.

Don't worry, Crowley will be there too. Any who engage will be dealt with quickly, but they won't know who you are, they'll need to see your flames to know". Answered Castiel.

Without realizing it, Castiel had walked past Rin and made his way to the Winchesters. Rin could tell that there'll be an uproar and truthfully, wasn't looking forward to the time he was at the Academy he wanted to go on a big mission, but now that he was going on one, he wasn't looking forward to it. Maybe it's the fact that they weren't dealing with demons from Gehenna, but demons from Hell. Maybe it's because he has to keep his demon heritage a secret where as in Assiah all demons knew of who he was and therefore, didn't have to hide it.

As he reached his group of friends, Sam went back down the hall were Crowley was at. A minute later both Sam and Crowley walked towards them. "What do you want us to do?" Asked Yukio while pushing up his glasses.

"Wait here" Said Dean. In all honesty, Rin was beginning to think of him more and more of a jerk.

"Dean wait" _'Oh boy here it comes' _thought Rin. "Rin, Ryuji and Shima are coming with us" He said with seriousness in his voice. It was the first time any of the group of exorcist heard the angel speak with any emotion.

"What!?" Yelled Dean and Yukio in unison. He knew it, he knew they'd disapprove. But who could blame them? Yukio he could understand. But Dean, it was like he was just angry because he couldn't get his way. "No Cass, no kids are coming with us. I don't care if they're exorcists, they're not coming!" He shouted. Castiel remained firm, his facial expression never faltering.

"There's a good reason why" Said Castiel, but he didn't wait for the brother's response so he continued. "Bon and Shima have memorized the bible and can chant part that are a demon's weakness, they'll be ale to exorcist a demon without haring the host. Also, like Crowley, Rin's presence may stop any demons from attacking". Said Castiel, all emotion gone once again.

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel in annoyance. "Come on Cass, what can a high school kid do to "maybe" prevent demon's from attacking? And what do you mean he's like Crowley?" Asked Dean irritably.

"Thta's not for you to find out yet, Dean" Was Castiel's only response and Rin had a feeling that Dean didn't like it all too much.

"I understand why you'd want them to go, but it's too dangerous for Rin" Said Yukio in a worried voice, breaking the silence.

"I know, but if anything happens I'll take him back here" Said Castiel, trying to reassure Yukio. "He has a good point Okumura sensei" Said Bon. Yukio looked at him wide eyes, but then noticed that the other exorcists agreed with him.

Yukio sighed and nodded his head in defeat, he would've continued to protest but decided that it wasn't worth trying. He's arguing with an angel, not only that but the one who asked for their help.

"Alright" He said, worry thick in his voice. Rin smiled and nodded to his brother, to show that everything is fine. He looked over at the Winchesters and noticed that Dean too, looked defeated. He then noticed Crowley, standing a foot away from the group, eyeing them like a test subject. He's probably wondering what Castiel meant when he said that Rin's presence will be of help.

"We all ready then?" Asked Dean, trying to break the tension in the air. Rin, Bon and Shima nodded their heads while Crowley remained silent. And before they know it, they'd disappeared from the room in a blink of an eye. Leaving a worried Yukio behind, staring at where his brother had just been.


	4. Fear

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was having trouble with Cain's character. Also I kinda made a mistake. I've edited chapter 3, just the end, so that Sam didn't go with Dean to Cain, but I'm still keeping Castiel with Dean as they go. Sorry. So the angel has left Sam and all but he's just alone at the moment and Castiel will try to heal him later and that's when they find out about the what happens when an angel leaves a host. Another mistake I made is that they didn't know it was Cain before. I'm really sorry! I haven't watched it in a while. So I'll be editing a couple of the chapters so it matches the episodes. Once again, I'm so sorry!**

One minute they were inside the hideout, ready to leave, the next they were outside in the blazing sun in front of a house in a rural area. As Rin took in his surroundings, he noticed a few bee huts behind the house. _'The First Blade is here?'_Thought Rin, dumbfounded. Although he shouldn't be all that surprised, after all, look at Mephisto.

Rin could feel a strong presence from where the house stood. The energy was similar to that of a demon but different. It was similar to Crowley's but stronger. Is another demon here looking for the Blad too? Or was it a group of them? Rin looked over at Castiel who had a strong look on his face. Rin guessed that he could sense the energy too. "Wait, I feel something" Said Crowley suddenly.

"What? You got cramps?" Asked Dean half joking, half annoyed as he started walking up to the house.

Crowley grabbed on to Deans' shoulder. Dean turned around to face the demon while rolling his eyes.

"I feel something dark" Said Crowley, looking at the ground with a searching look on his face.

"What darker then you?" Asked Dean, annoyed. Crowley looked up at Dean, his usually smug expression gone now replaced with an expression that hints worry.

Crowley remained silent, looking anywhere but at Dean as he tried to come up with an explanation, at least that's what Rin thought. Although he'll admit, Rin can feel it too, and it scares him. He's never felt anything so dark and dense, beside his father.

Crowley then looked up, his expression changed to something that was unreadable. Dean, along with everyone else followed his gaze. "Oh no" Rin heard Crowley mutter. A man dressed in a bee keepers outfit, walked out from behind a set of small trees.

"We need to leave here now" Said Crowley urgently, already turning around.

"What, you allergic to bees?" Asked Dean casually. Still unaware of what was going on. As far as Rin knew, he had a feeling that he, Crowley, Castiel and probably some of his friends are aware of why Crowley is acting like this.

"That's not a bee keeper, that's the Father of Murder" Said Crowley dangerously as he glared at the demon. Rin could feel Bon and Shima tense beside him. Rin can now tell that that man was indeed the Father of Murder. The energy he was emitting was strong. But unlike the Demon Kings, he couldn't hide it, so it was easy to tell that he wasn't human.

"I'm sorry, who?" asked Dean as he shook his head and raised his eyebrow in confusion, staring at Crowley.

"It's Cain" Said Crowley softly. Rin could see a tiny hint of fear in his eyes and can slightly hear it in his voice as well.

Dean stared at him for a moment longer as Crowley kept his eyes locked onto Cain, fearful that the moment he looks away, Cain will be right beside him. Which Rin wouldn't be too surprised about after all he's seen about the Western demons.

"As in Cain and Abel?" Asked Dean, looking as if he's unsure by the answer he came up with.

"Dean, we need to be a world away from here, from him". Said Crowley quickly, wanting to get away as fast as possible.

"You're not going anywhere, Crowley". Said a voice behind them just as Crowley turned around to leave. Cain was standing right behind him, his bee keeper hat lifted so that he could get a better look at everyone. Dean, seeming to be slow, turned around a couple of seconds later after hearing the unfamiliar voice behind them, still looking unfazed. Unlike Crowley who looked rooted to the ground in fear.

Crowley, Dean, Castiel and the small group of exorcists were now sitting in the small lounge room inside Cain's house. Crowley staring in front of him sharply.

Dean, noticing his tension spoke up. "Why don't you just zap out of here?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"I never leave my domestic partner in crime" responded Crowley with sarcasm. Although, Rin had a feeling why he can't get out. He can feel something, he couldn't figure out what, but it was almost like it was keeping something in.

"Pff, yeah, like your heart grew three sizes" Said Dean as he got up to take a look around the room.

"So…What do we do now?" Asked Shima, smiling nervously. The young group of exorcists could feel the heavy tension from the King of Hell and the hunter and were too afraid to speak up. Rin looked over at Castiel. He just stood over in the corner of the lounge room, his face showing no signs of emotion.

"nothing" replied Dean. He then decided to turn his attention back to Crowley, seeming to still be sulking over the young group of exorcists being here.

"You can't zap out of here, can you" Said Dean, not as a question, but more like he already knew and was just saying it.

Crowley huffed out a sigh, looking at Dean as he walked around the room. "It's Cain, he's doing something to me" He said as Dean made his way to a closed door. Crowley scrunched up his face in confusion as Dean's action as he tried to open the door but discovered it's locked.

"Not much of a getaway now is it" Said Dean, although Rin couldn't tell if he was talking about the door or Crowley zapping out of here.

Dean walked towards two open doors that lead to the kitchen. "Alright, so tell me about this Cain" Said Dean quietly as he slowly looked inside the kitchen.

'Cain killed Abel and became a demon" Said Crowley, almost looking as though he didn't want to talk at the moment.

Dean whirled around to look at Crowley. "What do you mean "became" a demon?" Asked Dean curiously.

"I'm mean he became the deadliest demon to walk the face of the earth. Killed thousands, the best at being the worst" Replied Crowley.

Rin snorted at that, which resulted in everyone looking at him. He couldn't help it. Not hours ago did Crowley even say to him that some demons in Gehenna are stronger then demons here. Not only that but Rin was positive that even he'd be able to kill him with Kurikara. But Rin then thought that most demons didn't know about Gehenna, and that killing thousands and being the first demon struck fear into others. Prophase killing thousands gave him a reputation.

Bon and Shima glanced at Rin, wondering what was so funny about that, while Castiel looked at Rin for a moment or two then turned back to looking at nothing. Dean ignored the young half demon and continued his conversation with Crowley.

"Then he just…disappeared" Said Crowley, fidgeting. Dean made his way back over to the lounge room and looked at the glass tank of bees.

"Everyone thought he was dead, or at least hoped he was".

A silent's spread across the room when Crowley finished his little story. Rin turned his head to the entrance to the kitchen as his enhanced hearing picked up footsteps coming closer. This was then met by Cain holding a tray of tea cups and judging by the smell, tea.

"Do any of you keep bees?" He asked, earning everyone's attention, even Castiel's.

"It's very relaxing" He said with a smile, which kind of freaked Rin, Bon and Shima. Especially Shima.

"They're such noble creatures, and the honey, well I keep it right on the comb" He said as he placed the tray down on the coffee table in the lounge room and handed out tea cups to everyone. This seemed strange to Rin, he didn't expect Cain, the Father of Murder towards so friendly towards them. But he didn't complain; better like this then him being evil, right?

"There you are" He said as he handed Crowley a tea cup filled with tea. As Crowley held the tea cup everyone could see him visibly shaking. No one expected him to act this differently. Well, Rin didn't think so at least.

"They're dying you know" He said as he handed Dean a tea cup and sat down on the couch opposite to Crowley and Dean. "the bees mankind will seise to exists" He said as he filled his own cup of tea. "So… What is the King of Hell, a Winchester, an angel, a half demon from Gehenna and two high school students doing at my house?" He asked with seriousness, the once nice welcoming look he had was now gone.

"You know who we are?" Spoke Dean, fearlessly. Unlike Crowley or the rest of them, he wasn't afraid to speak up.

"I'm retired, I'm not dead" Was his reply as he settled back into the chair. The first thought that came to Rin's mind when he said he was retired was Mephisto and his crazy anime obsession. That's when another thought hit him. "Wait, you know who I am?" Blurted out Rin, but it was too late. He could only hope that either 1: He only knows that's he's half demon or 2: That he picks up on Rin's worried look and doesn't mention it out loud.

Cain looked over at Rin. "Oh yes, your energy isn't hard to mistake. I'm surprised your father even fell in love with a human. Tell me, how's your brother?" He asked. Rin swallowed a lump that had formed; he looked over at Dean, Crowley and Castiel. Dean and Crowley looked at him with confusion and Castiel looked to be ready for whatever what.

Rin looked back at Cain. "Which one?" Was all he could ask, it was a stupid question and judging by the look on Shima and Bon's faces he could tell it was stupid. By then again, he is the son of Satan, which also means that the Demon Kings are his older siblings.

Cain smiled and started chuckling which surprised everyone in the room. Dean and Crowley both looked at each other in confusion and so did Shima and Bon. Castiel seemed to relax as Cain turned back around to face Dean and Crowley.

"What I don't know is why you're looking for me. More importantly, how you found me" He said to them, the small conversation he had with Rin was now forgotten with.

"Ah, it's a funny story really, a misunderstanding. We really ne-" Crowley was silenced by Cain bringing his figure up to his mouth and shooshing him. Crowley's voice was gone, everyone's eyes, except Castiel's, widened at what happened. Crowley was attempting to yell but all that came out was a rasped sound of air escaping his mouth instead of his voice.

"Oh you gotta teach me how to do that" Said Dean as he turned to face Cain wide eyed.

"Why are you here Dean?" He asked, almost like he completely forgot about the three exorcists and Castiel.

Dean stared at him, still wide eyes. He then looked to the ground and placed his tea cup on the coffee table. He licked his lips as he thought about what to say. It was clear that Cain was more powerful than any other demon, and that what he showed just now showed how much stronger he Is compared to him.

"We're looking for the weapon the archangels used to kill the Knights of Hell" Said Dean, looking up to look Cain in the eyes. "The First Blade".

Cain held a serious look upon his face as Dean talked. Crowley looking between the two as he talked. "We need it to kill a Knight of Hell, Abaddon".

Rin noticed Cain slowly clench his hand into a fist at the mention of her name and wondered why. As Rin continued to look, he also noticed that on his figure was a silver ring that had embodiment on it. Dean seemed to notice it too along with Castiel. But both remained quiet.

"Look I get it, you're retired. And we're not here to get between you and the demonic AARP". Everyone looked at Dean for his weird choice of words. Especially Cowley who frowned at him.

"But It's bad out there and I'm just looking to even the odds"

"One last time, how'd you find me?" Asked Cain, a deadly aura could be felt radiating off of him. Rin too, wanted to know how he found out how he found him but wondered why Dean wasn't telling him, or why Castiel isn't saying anything.

"Didn't" Was Dean's only reply.

"The location spell was for the blade" Spoke Castiel at last. Location spell? Rin didn't know what that is and from the looks Bon and Shima had, they didn't know either. After all, this is different to exorcism, so god knows what else was hidden up the hunter's sleaves.

"One time deal" Added Dean at the end.

Cain raised his head a little, his face softening. "Anyone else know you're here?" He asked, his voice also softening a little.

"No"

"Well it's been a pleasure having company, but once a century is enough for me" Said Cain as he stood up from his chair. "You can let yourselves out" He said as he turned his back on everyone and walked out.

Dean wasn't happy with his reply though. Rin watched as Dean got up himself and followed Cain. "Hey listen pal" Said Dean. "We're not leaving here without the blade".

Rin, Bon, Shima and Crowley sweat dropped. Yes, Dean was brave and fearless at times but that will also be the end of him.

"You have quite the reputation Dean" Replied Cain smiling as he turned to face Dean. "I see the part about you being brave is true". _'Looks like he's popular'._ Thought Bon.

"What can I say, I'm an all in counter guy" Said Dean. Crowley rolled his eyes while Bon and Rin smirked at his actions. "Abaddon is the last Knight of Hell and if you're not in the game then why the hell would you care if she dies?" Questioned Dean.

"If your friend here could talk he would tell you that I trained the Knights of Hell" He said as he pointed to Crowley. Everyone froze at this. No one, well no one out of the young group of exorcists expected Cain to be the one who trained the Knights of Hell. Which added more to their fear.

"I built that entire demonic order with my own hands, Abaddon included" He said, never breaking eye contact with Dean. A look of surprised was plastered on Dean's face but it looked as though he was trying to hide it.

"Well that is…information I could've used five minutes ago" Said Dean annoyed as he turned to face Crowley. Crowley tried to explain, tried to talk but gave up. Rin snickered at this. It was almost like they were brothers. Like him and Yukio at times.

"Well here's something your friend doesn't know" Started Cain, grabbing Dean, and everyone else attention. "That no one knows in face outside of Abaddon". Rin, Bon and Shima itched forward, not wanting to miss what Cain has to say. Castiel even moved forward a bit to listen in. "It wasn't the archangel's that slaughtered the Knights, it was me".

The three exorcists eyes had widen and Castiel leaned back as though he was deep in thought.

"Why'd you turn on your own?" Asked Dean, seeming as though he wasn't shocked by the news.

"Once again I admire your bravery" Said Cain dangerously.

They held there gaze for a couple of minuted before Cain dropped it and turned around. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have errands to run in town, goodbye Dean Winchester". He said, making his way to the kitchen, he stopped in half way and slightly turned to face him once again. "And never return".

Rin stared after Cain in thought. '_Cain, the demon Father of Murder running errands in town? It seemed odd, but then again look at Mephisto'. _Thought Rin.

"Well, that was lovely, can we leave the country now?" Said Crowley as they walked outside.

"But the First Blade is our only shot at killing Abaddon, it's the closes we've been to, we're not leaving" Said Dean sternly.

Crowley sighed. "Will you listen to reason for once!"

"Hey, he said he was going into town, awesome" Said Dean with a serious face. "We come back when he's gone, bust in and take what's ours".

"Wait, I don't think it's a wise idea to bust into the Father of Murders house while he's gone". Said Shima, obviously scared.

"See, he agrees with me"

"I agree with Shima, but busting in is the only choice we've got, it's not like he'll hand it over nicely" Said Rin.

"Agreed" Said Bon. Shima let out a nervous sigh. Crowley looked at the group of young exorcists then at Castiel. "Cass?" He asked desperately.

Castiel looked up at Crowley, looking deep into his eyes with a thoughtful look. "He right, Dean". Said Castiel. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Oh well" Said Dean as he started walking away from the house.

"Wait, where are you going?" Called out Crowley.

"I'm going to find somewhere to hide so that I can wait for Cain to leave". Replied Dean. As soon as those words left his mouth, Rin, Bon and a very relented Shima chased after him with Castiel soon following too. Crowley took one last look at the house before following Dean to find a place to hide.

**Yay! Finally updated! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter please!**

**My two week holidays are almost over and I have to go back to school Tuesday Not only that but my birthday is on the very day we go back to school **

**Oh well, anyway, bye! **


End file.
